Zororo
Zororo (ゾロロ) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. He is a Gardener (庭師, Niwashi) of the Riroro Corps Character Zororo is a shy boy with a quiet attitude, but when he does speak it is usually fairly insightful. He can usually find you before you find him, and knows the best way to seemingly everywhere. Despite his clashing coloring, he's learned to sneak silently and unseen in the trees of his forest home. He is blind, so he has developed an acute sense of touch and hearing. He is a quiet, distant, distrusting, shy, and optimistic person. Being a test-tube baby with no true family, he does not trust very many people and has always disliked scientists. His embryo was infused with the genes of a galactic Kitzunian and an axolotlian, in an attempt to make a shape-shifting were hound type of bio-weapon. His adopted parents thought he was dead after the tragedy that blinded him, so he was left with no family at around the age of nine. He stowed away on a military ship heading for pekopon, hoping to evade the viper scientists who wanted to investigate his odd features and ability. The ship was that of the original two Riroro platoons, Zomomo and Riroro, and on the way to said planet he made friends with his younger counterpart Torara. He has a partiality to calm places near bodies of water, and knows the location of several small, secluded lakes in the forest. He only takes people who are very special to him to these places. Although he is schooled by some of the older kids in his group he still works most of the time as a gardener for the corps. He is quite tall and mature for his age, and usually passes himself off for being 12 although he is a bit younger. Statistics He was blinded by viper venom as a young child, turning his piercing green eyes a pale blue. Having his genes mixed with so many species his DNA shares most of the physical flaws that said species do. He has frail bones and gets sick easily. Despite his many disabilities he has an incredible sense of hearing and touch. Appearance An abnormally tall (for his age) stormy-sky blue keronian with fuzzy fox ears peeking out from under his dark cerulean hat. He also has a fox tail and abnormally large canine teeth. His hat covers several slash shaped scars. On his belly is a light ice blue 'U' with a dash at the top of the opening. His hat has one just like it, but in white History His embryo was supposed to be aborted by his young mother, but instead she donated it to the scientific military league. They infused his genes with that of a galactic type fox and more axolotlian (his father was 1/4 axolotlian) genes. Fortunately the experiment was a failure and Zororo(XI actually, being there were 11 other experiments before him, but they died as eggs) was allowed to live a normal life with his adopted parents. He was born with an instinct to kill, but he grew out of it slowly. (he still has no sense of destruction, and thinks that as long as you can replace or fix it it is fine to damage or kill something) When his school was raided and bombed by vipers he narrowly escaped with his life, but was captured by vipers for experimentation. Still having a strong killing instinct, he managed to defeat his captors and take refuge on a spaceship headed for pekopon. This is how he ended up with the Riroro Corps. At that time Torara was the only kid on the ship and they quickly became close friends, Nekoko sort of adopted him soon after. Relationships Torara: she is his best friend and more like a sister to him than anything else. She (other than Nakoko) is the only one who knows where to find Zororo no matter where he is. Nekoko: His sort of adopted mother, she watches out and cares for him. he calls her 'mom' or 'mama' most of the time. Nakoko: In his opinion, she is the only one who really understands his pain and how hard it is for him to be different and not control his abilities at times. Although he tells her almost everything, he is afraid to share his strong feelings for her. Riroro: almost a father figure to him, but he does not refer to him a 'dad' like he calls Nekoko 'mom'. Abilities Shape-shifting: '''he has a good bit of axolotlian genes in him, but since they were subdued through experimentation he can only turn into a fox. He can't do it at will, but it will happen naturally if his body either gains too much stress/adrenaline or he is incredibly relaxed. He usually turns into a fox when he sleeps or runs around a lot. Very few people know about this ability, because he likes to be by himself most of the time and locks his door when in the base. he tries his best to keep a cool, collected air about him because anger or excitement can cause him to transform. '''Music-locating: All things have an aura and song. Zororo can identify any person, action, or thing by the music it gives off. the things he likes the best are the things that sound the best to him. If he focuses very hard he can hear the music of a certain person from a little over a mile away. Natural green thumb: Zororo has a natural green thumb, and can grow any plant in at least a week less than it would take any one else. because of this he is enjoys gardening and is quite successful. Strengths good at healing with his plants has a strong sense of justice Is fairly accomplished in ninjitsu Weaknesses can't control his transforming ability very well is very distant and secluded from most people fragile has almost no morals in the sense of destruction Future His appearance it more ninja-like (And his Kitzunian genes have developed more, making his tail much larger), but he is a bit of a Robin Hood type character, and goes around the alien city giving medicinal plants to sick people who can't afford to go to a hospital or see a professional doctor. By this point he has had extensive ninjitsu training, and uses his skills to jump from rooftop to rooftop, and steal from the rich and haughty. He still holds a bad sense of destruction, but it has been traded more towards thinking that it is okay to take things from people who don't really need it. Calling Zororo (he dosen't speak with many people, so you'll find that this is a surprisingly short list) See also *Riroro Corps *Nakoko *Riroro *Nekoko *Torara *Romimi External links Deviantart Owner Page Category:Keronians Category:Axolotlian Category:Hybrids Category:Characters